Serene Uproar
by NightWriterAdventures
Summary: "Sometimes people are beautiful. Not in looks. Not in what they say. Just in what they are." -Markus Zusak (Loki/OC) (Thor/OC) (CO WRITTEN BY NightWriterAdventures AND sofarsogood99901)
1. Chapter 1

10: 40a.m May, 10 2013

**Kirk.**

Sitting down at the coffee table with two of my closest friends, Niki and Brianna. We were chatting about how Brianna's marriage was going, she just married her boyfriend of four years which is amazing if you knew the guy she married. His name is Tony Stark, you know billionaire, playboy, genius and all of those things. He was never one to settle down with just one person, but that all changed when sweet little Brianna came into his life. She was almost the exact opposite of him, kind willing to do anything for even a stranger.

I remember one time right after she was married to Tony the first thing she did was start a charity for kids who didn't have a lot money, barley making it by. Tony was...indifferent about it, but he let her do it anyway because she asked. Sitting here now thinking about how great it is for her to have married a guy like him, I start to feel bad because every relationship i've ever been in has gone wrong. I once had a boyfriend named Ian, he was a really nice guy never did a bad thing in his life, I'd met him at bar one night with Niki.

We hit if off instantly he would understand my needs, wants, even dreams. I didn't notice when he started leaving more and more often, I had to much trust in him to ever think he could do something wrong. At the time I was working at a little bistro right down the street from little apartment in New York. I had got off early and I saw Ian's car parked in the drive way, I thought that was odd because he was at the gym this time a day working out. I walked up the stairs leading to my door number H6.

I unlocked the door.

Moans coming from the other room, but more importantly they were his moans mixed with someone else's. As I got closer to our room door which was closed I tripped over someones shoe. It looked to big to be a girls, alarmed I dropped the shoe running a hand through my short hair I thought about what it could mean. Ian had never really show any interest a woman other than me..

It was kind of flattering really I never had to worry about him coming on to another girl or cheating on me. But it never came to my mind that, maybe he just didn't like women. When ever we had sex he was eager but I could feel that he wasn't into sometimes. I think he faked some of his orgasms too. I grabbed the knob and twisted it hearing the creaks it made along with the breaking of my heart.

I haven't heard from him in about nine months, he texts me, calls me, and even emails me everyday with a with the same shitty story about how he really did **love **me.

I never reply to him.

But sometimes I can still remember his bright eyes filled with love that doesn't belong to me anymore.

I found out his name was Wayne.

"Kirk, are you alight? You kind zoned out on us there." Niki look at me already knowing what held my heart in a stone embrace, cold and unwelcoming.

"Nothing, I just...didn't get enough sleep last night with you and your loud snoring." I made a weak joke trying to ease the tension in the rom that I had created.

"Ha! Okay...just let me know next time and I'll put the plugs in." Her brown eyes held worry that even I couldn't fantom. Niki had started saying with me almost immediately after the break-up, I didn't have to go through the sleepless nights alone. We had both made a trek to Stark Towers and Niki had been talkative, almost too talkative. She was lucky she was able to go through life without having a heavy heart, but i'll never tell her that.

I heard Brianna let out a strangled cough that seemed forced like she was trying to get my attention. But the cough that she forced made her actually start coughing choking on her on saliva, Niki ran to get her some water to which Brianna protested saying she wanted, needed mountain dew. I let out a little chuckle amused at my friends antics, Brianna wasn't amused. She had coffee brown skin and dark brown eyes just me, sometimes people mistake us for sisters which was completely foolish because we look nothing alike.

"Kirk!" Brianna yelled taking me out of my thoughts again just a little too loud making my ears hurt.

"What? You little dwarf!" She was short little person but hated when someone commented on her height.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to make you some cookies, you've been pretty sad for awhile and..." She trailed of not knowing what to say. I felt a little bad for not telling her about Ian, she knew that he had cheated but that was all. Brianna was pretty innocent when it came to pretty much everything so I never really understood how she and Tony actually make it work.

But when she came back from their honeymoon you could tell she changed. Niki finally came back from her trip into the kitchen trip.

"GIVE IT TO MEEEE!" Brianna cried out happy and needy all at once.

It made me laugh.

We heard the door unlock and swing open with force, and Tony strolled in like he owned the place..which he did. He gave me and Niki a nod to show that he noticed us, and walked over to Brianna to give her a full kiss on the lips.

"Tony, when did you leave? I thought you were in the bathroom still." Brianna looked completely confused. Niki held in a laugh while I turned to Brianna and reminded her that Tony left early this morning, for about five minutes. After that, both her and Tony escaped to his room 'putting' his clothes away. I turned to Niki who was still trying to figure out how we went from have a girls day to hearing sex in the next room.

"So...you wanna go look around?" I asked her not liking the new noise coming from down the hallway.

"I heard from Bruce that Tony was working on something to help that Foster girl get to Asgard." She said.

I remembered hearing something like that.

"Sure, lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

2:04p.m.

**Niki**

After Brianna and Tony came back from their quickie we kept talking to Bri until her and Tony had to have a conference in the bedroom. AKA Sex. Kirk and I looked at each other, laughing. I was glad to see that she was enjoying herself. She had been slightly distant for the past couple months and I was genuinely worried. I had tried to make her feel better with my dry, witty, and dirty humor, but none of it seemed to work.

"So you wanna get a look around?" Kirk asked. I nodded.

"Sure, lead the way." we both stood up quietly while the racket was still going on in the bedroom.

Neither of us knew where to go or what to do. But I had a feeling that Kirk wanted to see the new teleportation device as much as I did. So we wandered aimlessly around Stark Towers, trying to figure out where to go. That was near the time when JARVIS had to run a virus scan which took about five hours..

"Kirkland and Nicole are trespassing unauthorized territory Mr. Stark." His voice poured through the speakers and into our ears.

"Why is JARVIS up earlier than usual...oh now I remember, Brianna used to have that habit of putting her Fall Out Boy stuff down here."

"Kirk," I said getting her out of her thoughts. "Tony's going to find us. He doesn't like us wandering around his place, let alone Brianna." I told her. She nodded and we started off down the hall, pushing doors open, and taking sharp turns. It was after about two minutes running, and I was already out of breath as we rounded another corner.

"Kirk...hey, slow down! I can't run that fast." I stopped and bent over and heaving, my hands holding myself up on the floor.

"Alright, lets..just..um go in that room over there!" She pointed to a random room where you could see that the lights were on by looking at the bottom of the door. I opened the door fearing that one of Tony's workers would be in there. But to my surprise no one was there, it seemed like a good hiding spot. There were no windows which was always good and lots of huge cabinets, which both of us could easily fit in. .

My forehead was already sweaty from the running...Wavy, and slightly fuzzy dark brown hair tucked behind my ear. My dim blue eyes were the only contrast...

We both spotted a large capsule looking object in the corner. It was tall almost seven feet, with a milky white plating and when I stood on my tip toes had a clear vision to see the pane of glass covering the top. I gasped transfixed and ran over to it.

"Hey, don't touch it!" Kirk warned me, but before she even got those words out, my fingers pressed lightly against the cool surface. Immediately, lights began flashing sirens bounced off the walls making both our ears bleed. I let out a sharp yell and looked around panicked as I was blinded by the strobing lights.

"Dammit! Open it! See if we can at least hide in it!" Kirk told me pulling at random knobs trying to find a way in. I nodded and ran my hands over the surface, looking for a notch. When my fingers found a dent I pulled it and the door opened with a swoosh. I felt Kirk pushing me from behind making me fall into the capsule after I was in she squeezed in next to me.

"Well this was smart. We're both claustrophobic!" I reminded her.

"I know. Shut the door." She ordered her voice was strained. Confused, I nodded and closed it. The door sealed with a lock and sucking sound.

And we were in the dark.

"I can't breathe." I told her panicking.

"Yes you can, otherwise you wouldn't be talking." Kirk responded her breathing becoming uneven..

"No. I'm dying."

"You're not, stop being stupid."

"I can't feel my arms." I heard footsteps outside the door.

"Sh. I think thats Tony." Kirk held her shaking hand over my mouth. I wriggled against her and bit her, she let go screaming. The figure outside could hear her and turned, footsteps becoming louder. I heard someone clicking something. The door tried to open but it made a wheezing sound.

"Who's in there!" Tony yelled banging on the device.

"Niki and Kirk." Kirk answered sounding pissed off.

"What are you two doing down there! You both know that I keep some of my projects down here, and most of them are dangerous." He yelled.

"We...got lost?" I said weakly.

"Bullshit. You can't get out...can you?" He asked. I pushed the door. He pulled. Nothing moved.

"No. What are we going to do?" Kirk asked.

"This is the teleportation device. It's still flawed and dangerous." He warned. I nodded my head shakily even though he couldn't see me. The bottom of the device started glowing an almost off white color allowing me to see the button displayed on the flat surface. One of the button had Asgard engraved on it, I had heard that word from somewhere...I just couldn't place it. Kirk was holding her knees up to her chest, the small space becoming to much for her to handle.

"Niki...I can't...breathe..." Her eyes were pleading. I had to got us out of her soon or she wasn't going to make it.

"Tony, Kirk's not breathing." I yelled panicking.. Tony yelled something, but I couldn't hear clearly. Kirk started to slouch, I could feel it. Then I remembered that this was a teleporting device, I could get us out of here! I pressed the one that said Asgard and the machine started shaking. There was a humming noise coming from all directions.

"I'm sorry Tony." I murmured hoping he could hear me.

And then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**KIRK**

The first thing I felt was a headache stabbing at my brain, with my eyes closed I put my hands on the sides of my head. It stopped the pain for a little bit, I shivered even though I was wearing a jacket. It was never cold at Stark Towers...ever. I heard a groan from the other side causing my eyes to instinctively open and I was not happy with what I saw.

Space.

As in outer space, you know like the stars and shit? And to top it all off, I was sitting on water...water! But it was beautiful, the water was as clear as a crystal and when I touched it with my finger it made a rippling affect. My finger wasn't wet when I looked at it, while looking at my finger I noticed that there was a rainbow bridge. A. Fucking. Rainbow. Bridge. I think I might've lost my last brain cell just now.

"What the hell is going on!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Someone was moving around behind me making a ton of noise that wasn't needed. There was only one person I knew who did that. "Sierra! You see this don't you? It a fucking rainbow bridge, and i'm walking on water like Jesus! How did we get here?" Her mop of curly brown hair was covering her face.

"Oh, my eyes that feel like a bomb exploded in the middle of my skull!" She was chuching her head muttering C under her breath. I sat up and walked over to where she was laying.

"Where are we?" I asked her, holding my head softly trying not to make my headache any worse. "The last thing I remember, was my dumb metal illness making me black out."

I held my hand up for her and yanked her up onto her feet. While straightening my clothes I pulled my cell phone out of my hoodie pocket.

No reception. Shit.

"Well, no cell phone reception, I guess were officially stranded.." I muttered. Sierra giggled weakly near me.

"What do you mean stranded, this is just a dream silly!" She really thought this was a dream? Did she hit her head on the fall down? I crossed my arms, and looked around some more. The rainbow bridge was still there, but I now noticed that a man was standing right behind me. Okay, this was definitely weird, he wasn't making any moves towards us. He was just standing there..kinda creeping me out.

"Who dares enter Asgard without consent from the King?" A deep voice bellowed, breaking my thoughts I felt Sierra jumped next to me.

"I don't think i'm dreaming anymore Kirk...Kirk?" Her voice faded away from my mind as I focused on the man in fount of me.

the man in fount of me.

I don't know how we missed him seeing as he's dressed in shinny gold amor. He was walking towards us calmly with an unreal grace for someone who looked so..so power. He had a pointed, helmet that seemed like it could of greek origin to me. While under my scrutiny I gazed up into his eyes, they were a gold color. He also had a giant spear in his hands that was pointing at us.

"The King? We don't know anything about this place." Sierra said panic in her voice.

"Do either of you have a right of passage?" He asked again walking closer.

I took a step back.

"Were not from this place." I answered choosing my words carefully

"Were both from New York!" Sierra squeaked out, I sent her a glare I hope she caught. .Brilliant at mathematics, but horrible with subtlety.

"What is this New York, I have not heard of it. Tell me both your names..." He was coming closer and I was running out of space to back up into.

"Well..um you see.." Both of us were at a loss for words. Stuck on the same sentence...in sync.

"Synchronized voicing mechanism! What realm do you hail from!" He asked, moving his spear towards us, sticking the dangerous end out towards Sierra first.

"Heimdall! Heimdall, Halt! Do not touch those women!" A soft melodic voice called out to the man, it sounded like bell chimes..but not the annoying kind. I would have to thank her later, if I ever got of this mess.

"My lady Frigga, what brings you on the Bifrost?" He turned and greeted the woman, like we weren't even here! I'm used to being pushed over(you have when you friends with Tony) but this was just plain rude. I tried to open my mouth, but Nikki saw and put her hand over my lips. I started struggling but she had her other hand pressed against the nape of my neck causing me to freeze my entire body.

I looked over to the hero of the hour and saw her talking to Heimdall (which is the weirdest name ever is you ask me) and pointing at us too, so i'm guessing where're apart of that conversation. She was actually really pretty if you got past the fact that you were in another world. She wore robes that did not compliment her figure at all, but who am I to judge? It looked like it was made out of silk, and there were patterns on the robes that looked like a little animation when she moved. Her golden hair was pilled on top of her head. She looked middle aged, but it didn't make her look any worse if anything it made her look better.

"My husband.. has been having visions, of two women that shall come upon us.." The woman glanced past Heimdall and looked at the both of us. "And they will bring a large occurrence to us." I looked at Sierra, who was practically drooling over the woman before me..wait..oh..never mind she **is **drooling. I shook my head smirking and kept listening to her talk.

"I will say no more, Heimdall let them pass." Wow she was tough.

"Of course." Heimdall bowed and let us pass, she smiled.

"Welcome to Asgard. I will escort you both to the palace." She starting walking leaving Niki and me behind, I turned around to get Nikki but she wasn't behind me. When I looked ahead again she was walking with the lady leaving me behind.

"You are not leaving me with this crazy man!" I said running after them.


	4. Chapter 4

The kingdom of Asgard was freaking amazing! Everything gleamed and shined. People were dressed in garments that seemed to come out of a storybook. It was a fantasy world. It's perfection was...was...I had no words to describe how I felt. The people were amazing...when we walked by them, they would just glance and nod in a kind fashion. There was no rudeness or shunning of any kind. Of course, they were weary of new strangers, but I wouldn't blame them. If some weirdos dressed in some crappy beggars clothes came crashing into my land, I would watch them with a close eye. But if they were men...and they were hot...

I tried to quiet my dirty thought as I stood next to the woman, Frigga, glancing up at her every now and again. She was a quite...different woman. The way she held herself and composed her emotions, the elegance in the way she walked. I admired it. When I was little, I always wanted to be a princess. My mom had always settled a large book on my head and had me walk back and forth...curtsy...I smiled back on the good days before the family had its fallout.

"May I ask you your names?" Frigga asked as she looked down at me, smiling. I snapped out of my daydream.

"I'm Nikki, that's Kirk." I pointed to myself and then Kirk, behind us. She was behind us, catching up. Frigga smiled, nodded and continued to speak.

"Interesting. Tell me about yourself Nikki of New York." Frigga peered at me.

"Um...well there's not much to say. I don't really like speaking about myself. All I can say is that I'm good at math. My home life is less than ideal." I shrugged. I was very interpersonal ever since my parents and I had a huge fallout and I moved away to New York. They never wanted me to move away from the family. They wanted me to stay there and help raise the smaller children, work a crappy job, with no education.

"Life is not always as glorious as it seems. Even Odin and I fear trouble." Frigga reassured me.

"Yeah. I guess." I wasn't truly up for speaking about my home life. Just thinking about it made me depressed. I dropped back next to Kirk and spoke to her in whispers. "Do you think we're tripping on some drug that Tony sneaked us? Cause I seriously think I am!" I told her in a hushed voice. Nothing seemed real at all. THe people were too nice; at least Frigga was.

"I'm really not sure right now!I I only know as much as you! Okay?" Kirk moved her hands up and down wildly.

"Alright...no need to get feisty." I put my hands up in defense, flinching when she moved her hands rapidly. "I'm gonna go talk to uh...umm...crap, what's her name again?" I asked, pointing to the woman. My mind drew a blank.

"Frigga?" Kirk responded, annoyed. She didn't seem too happy.

"Yeah! Frigga! I'm going to go talk to Frigga! You need to be more cheery." I smiled and gave her a thumbs up, jogging forward to meet up with Frigga. "Hi." I gave a short wave and smiled. She smiled down at me with a kind look in her eye.

"What of work do you do?" She asked me in a medieval fashion. I became giddy. Old time spoken words? Yes!

"Me? Um...let's see...I went to Harvard got a Masters in Mathematics...I don't really have a job." I shrugged.

"Ah. I know what mathematics are but what is Harvard?" She asked me, confused. I smiled brightly.

"It's a college where all the really smart people go!" I announced proudly. I heard a huff from Kirk behind me. She never liked me bragging about where we went to school. She thought it was us being prude.

"College?" Frigga seemed even more befuddled. Now it was my turn to sigh.

"It's a place where-do you have school?" I asked her.

"Yes. For younger children of 4 years to 18." She nodded.

"It's like school, but it extends past 18 years." I explained the best to my ability.

"Ah...why would they do that? Are your children not educated enough as is?" She wondered aloud. I grinned giddily.

"That's what I'm saying! Right?!" I beamed. Frigga gave a short laugh.

"Yes. Education is valued only to an extent here. We care more about the people here than our education."

"See, I love this place already! Oh thanks for not letting that one guy shank us." I smiled

"Of course. Ah, here we are...the palace of Asgard." Frigga stopped short and extended her arms, showing us the grand majesticness of the whole building. It was tall...golden and the top of it looked like the pipes of an organ. Columns held the building up, making a grand hallway where you could look out on the city. The ceiling of the tower was fashioned to what looked like old Renaissance archways. Guards who looked like Heimdall stood like statues near the entrance. They gleamed bright gold.

"Woah..." I gaped, my mouth hanging wide open. So much beauty...can't take it in...

"Pst! Close your mouth!" Kirk came up behind me and shut my mouth for me. I shook her off and kept gaping. It was fucking amazing.

"It's the jewel of the city. And I am lucky to take residence in it." She sighed happily and kept walking forward.

"You are lucky! Wow! This is...woah! Damn! Just...woah." I stuttered like an idiot, gazing up at the palace. Frigga laughed lightly. "You use unpleasant terms when you are astounded. How queer..." She observed my language and my face went bright red.

"Yeah...I do that sometimes. Sorry." I apologized.

"No, no. Come inside. I would like you to meet my family. Odin has forseen you two." Frigga waved a small, vein traced hand towards the building as she floated down the hallway. Kirk and I were staring at each other. But Kirk took off, running after Frigga who was halfway down the hallway. I jogged after her.

"Hey! What's this forseen thingy? Huh?" Kirk prodded.

"My husband has seen you two in a vision during an OdinSleep." She told Kirk as if it was simple knowledge. Kirk took offense to that. Thinking of it, Kirk took offense to a lot of things.

"Well...my bad." She hissed under her breath. Frigga stiffened and kept walking. I rolled my eyes and stood on the other side of Frigga.

"She can be a bit sensitive sometimes." I whispered to Frigga. She nodded solemnly. Damn, now she's got the Queen of Asgard in a bad mood.

We walked a little longer until we reached to large doors in front of us. Frigga nodded at the stone guards and they released their stiff position to open the doors for us. I stared in awe and wonder at the pure size of the giant gate/doors. The guards had to be pretty damn strong to move those things. I know that I wouldn't have been able to.

We entered the room and Frigga called out.

"Odin! Thor! Come! We've received guests!" She called out into an open space. There were two large thrones sitting at the end of the hall. Drapes hung from the ceiling and flower petals were scattered across the floor. Everything was silver and gold.

"Please excuse the mess. We had just had party and did not have time to tidy things up." Frigga apologized to me more than she did to Kirk.

"Oh that's okay! You should see Kirk and my's apartment! Right?" I asked Kirk. She groaned and nodded. I could tell the queen had put her in a bad mood already.

"Frigga! Are these the guests that I have forseen?" I loud, older voice came rattling from every crevasse in the room. I jumped at the noise. An older man with white, long hair and a white beard came walking out from the shadows. His face had rough edges and lines and creases, but they all showed wiseness and knowledge. His mouth was pulled in a tight, grim line. He was dressed in elegant hierarchy wear that was also gold. Armor wrapped around his arms, down his chest and down his legs. A red cape hung from his shoulders and a golden eyepatch was stuck to his eye. His only other eye was a gleaming grey that followed you. He looked Like a proper pirate. Minus the bad leg and the parrot.

"Why yes! This is Nikki of New York and her...friend...Kirk. They hail from Harvard as well. Nikki is a mathematician." Frigga informed the man about our being here and who we were.

"Welcome Nikki and Kirk of New York. I am Asgard's King, Odin." The powerful man came walking up to us, sticking a large hand out. I gladly shook it. It's better to be on the powerful guy's good side rather then the bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Kirk.

Frigga is such a..a female dog, and I'm putting that in the polite way. I don't know what I ever did to her but I get chills whenever i'm next to her. Which has only been for like 30 minutes maybe 40? She's looked into my eyes all of two times and each one was less than kind. But Nikki is the one she loves, i'm not jealous (better her than me if you ask) but you can just tell from the way they talk. Its like mother and daughter, and I can get Nikki being excited about this new world and people but I can't be happy.

I don't know anyone here or where I am, for all I know Frigga could be lying to us! I just want to go home...I know Tony will figure something out in time but, I want to leave now. But i'm already in a bad enough mood now, I should just try not to worry so much because Frigga hasn't done anything harmful...yet. I can hear Nikki blabbering on about how she's graduated from harvard with her mathematics degree and what not.

I loved my major in college but everything else I could live without. The kids were either rich jerks with sports cars and bottomless credit cards or the super smart assholes that don't ever want to help you. Harvard was a great school I loved it, but when you're surrounded by people who you just don't fit in with can be rough. Luckily I meet Nikki before I dropped out, she's a great friend and the only reason I ever got over that terrible time in my life. We made it to the palace and I have to say it looked really nifty.

Yes. Nifty.

It reminded me of the Cinderella castle at disney world except bigger and a lot more grand. No people standing around in giant costumes, I glanced at one of the guards...well no actors. We walked up these huge stairs that were made out of gold, with little gems inside them not even a fleck of dirt.

"Wow." Was all I could open my mouth to say.

"Yes, art you so entertained by merely steps?" Frigga said speaking low enough so only I could her. Instead of seeing her eyes like a warm summer day, I saw them as frigid pools of eyes. My earthy browns stared right back at her as I desperately tried not to flinch under her gaze.

"By the steps, no not by these...basic designs. Pfft...i'm just surprised that you didn't trip over that long dress of yours yet." _Still waiting_, I said inside my head. Nikki was busy trying to talk to one of the guards who looked as if he was about to die if he heard her talk about fractions one more time. He was lucky, he didn't live with her everyday.

"Come, Nikki I tire of waiting outside the palace. Come and side and see what Asgard really has to offer one as bright as _you._" Oh..she was going to play dirty, well tow can play that game.

"Nikki can you walk with me I feel a little weird walking into this without my best-friend by _my_ side." Instead of going into to Frigga's 'warm' waiting embrace she came over to me her brown curls bouncing happily as we linked arms together.

The inside of this place is very ginormous

There was a man sitting on this massive throne that was made out of gold..just like the steps. He wore an helmet that had tow small horns sticking out on the far sides. He was wearing what looked like some type of medieval armor but super authentic, it was made out of various furs and metals that I couldn't even identify. I looked up into his face and it didn't intimidate me like I thought it would. He had battle scars over his face, that I bet would make a great story and he wore and gold eye patch covering his right eye. He sat perfectly on his throne as if nothing in the world intimidated him. Frigga walked up the stairs leading to the throne and stood beside him, looking like a very powerful, very dominant couple.

"My, love these are the ones you dreamed of, they have fallen from their world to ours for a reason none of us yet understand." Her voice rang out in the room reaching every corner and making a clear statement that her voice was one to be heard and followed. Odin's eyebrows rose as he took the both of us.

"The both of you entered my dreams and one of you spoke of the future, and the other the past. I do not know why the heavens have chosen the both of you, nor do I worry. You are both guest here until the truths are revealed to us, and however long that may take."

How ever long that may take? I have a life back home...or what's left of it. I can't stay here I have family! How is my mom going to know i'm okay..I hope Tony has us covered he is a genius right? I groaned out loud my accident and the royal couple both turned to look at me.

One with distain and one with curiosity.

"Why, does this mere mortal fret with things she cannot control? You will be well watched over and taken care of." Odin's voice didn't carry the intensity that a man of his stature would have. Everyone else seemed to shrink under his commanding voice, but even under the weight of his powerful words, I stood my ground. While Nikki was busy scaling the wall of the palace, no doubt trying to come up with an equation to solve the area of the entire place.

I tried to come up with something to respond with but what could I? I have know power here no knowledge of anything...nothing. What could I possibly do here, argue with the _king _of Asgard and where would that get me? I did the only thing I could do, played along.

"You are right, I should not worry about things I can not control," I smile brightly at him. "But I am very tired, could you please show me and my friend a place to rest?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Nikki. **

I watched as Kirk and Frigga exchanged un loving glances towards each other. I could sense the tension as Kirk asked for a room for us to sleep in. I tried to shake that feeling off. I didn't like it when people fought. it made me feel uneasy. Especially if they are...oh I don't know...My best friend and a queen of some realm! I took a deep breath and let it go. Instead, I looked at Kirk.

"But-" I tried to talk.

"No, I think we need some rest. We _are_ weary travelers." She cut me off, smiling sweetly at the two Royals. Frigga tensed up.

"Of course. You need your rest. I'll have one of our loyal guardians of the palace escort you to your rooms. We bade you a good rest. I will send someone for you two when our feast is ready." Odin smiled kindly, but there was something in his eyes that made me feel uncomfortable and unwelcome.

"Thank you. So much." Kirk thanked Odin and only relaxed a little. I sighed and gave a longing glance at the large hall we were in. I didn't want to leave, but I was sure as hell wasn't going to leave Kirk alone.

"Ho! What is this my eyes behold?" Kirk and I heard a voice behind us yell out. I jumped. Bad. Kirk turned on her heel to see who it was. And so did I.

"Who called me a HOE?!" Kirk shouted.

Before us were 4 people. 3 men, 1 lone woman. The men ranged greatly in appearance. One was a little on the husky side with a long beard and large stomach. His hair seemed to be a slight ginger color that reach the small of his back. It was fashioned into a messy, fuzzy braid. A small grin was on his face as he approached us. The other one was very solemn. Not a single emotion played on his face. The man's eyes were a shining black, eyeing us like a hawk. His hair was long, rough looking and black. It was done into a braid like the other man. He stood, feet shoulder-width apart, and hand folded neatly near his crotch. The last man had short, blonde hair, fashioned into a old timey Renaissance shape. A pointy goatee also adorned his face. He had blue eyes and a wide smile. A sword hung on his back.

The last of the 4 was the woman. A stern face, like Frigga, but shining, black, silky hair. Only the sides of her hair were braided, for she let the rest flow down to her waist. She seemed confused, but ready to defend her city.

"Ah, Nikki...Kirk. This is Sif and the Warriors 3. Holgun, Volstagg, and Fandraal." Frigga introduced us to the newcomers. Holgun was the silent one. Volstagg was the husky one and Fandraal was the Renaissance man.

"It is a pleasure to meet such fine ladies on a day such as this. And my apologies. I did't not call you a whore. I simply said hello." Fandraal stepped forward and took my hand. I nearly jerked away, but he held it firm, lightly kissing it. My face went red and I stepped back. Fandraal went to do the same to Kirk, but she stopped him.

"I prefer to greet someone formally." She stuck her hand out as if to shake his. He looked at her hand if it was some foreign object. "Shake it." She told him.

"Ah!" His eyes lit up and he took her hand, shaking it roughly.

"Our apologies! Fandraal here swoons over every lady he sees. Volstagg, at your service!" The husky one grinned happily and bowed shortly.

"Nikki. Of New York." I smiled back, introducing my self. Kirk had finally pulled away from the grasp of Fandraal. "This is Kirk."

"What are they doing here? Who are they?" Sif stepped up to talk to Frigga. I quickly got the sense that she didn't like us that much.

"Odin has forseen them in a dream of his. Apparently, one of them represents the past. The other...the future." Frigga repeated Odin's words.

"The past? How far in the past? And the future? What of it?" Sif looked worried.

"We do not know." Frigga shrugged. Sif humphed, glared at us and took off, her long black hair flowing behind her.

"What's her problem?" Kirk asked out loud.

"Like some, she does not approve of strange guests arriving without notice." Frigga responded. I shrunk back, feeling guilty.

"Yes. Now, how about that room? I kind of need to sleep?" Kirk responded rudely.

"Ah! I shall escort you young ladies to your bedchambers." Fandraal grinned. Volstagg, who stood next to me whispered in me ear, "I'd be wary traveling with him. He'll do more than _escort_ you to your bedchambers." I nodded, taking note of that.

"Alright. If that's our only way of freaking getting a room, then, let's go." Kirk sighed and Fandraal smiled, walking forward. We both followed.

We were able to make it to the bedchambers without any trouble, though I did have to defend myself from Fandraal's advances. Though rusty of kickboxing, I still knew a few important moves and that seemed to work. Fandraal himself seemed to be surprised at me.

"The palace has a height of 10,000 feet with a width of about 26,000 so the area would have to be about...260,000,000. Roughly" I spit out as we entered the room and shut the door.

"Uh-huh." Kirk nodded and collapsed onto the bed. It had four bedpost rising above our height, a thin sheet of fabric laying atop the posts, making a canopy. The headboard had intricate carvings and designs.

"WE have to share a bed? We both know that you take up most of the room in the bed." I asked.

"Yes! It's the only way. Stop asking questions. Just...stop talking." She moaned. I creased my eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, sitting on the bed.

"I just don't like it here. No one here likes me. It's hell. I just want to go back to earth. I think this is just a trippy dream and I'm waiting to wake up." Kirk sighed.

"One person likes you." I told her.

"Fandraal doesn't count. He's the ultimate man whore."

"Not him. Me! You're my best friend!" I jumped on the bed, making it wobble.

"Well...yeah. But Frigga seems to like you more."

"Is this what it's all about? Frigga?" I asked her.

"No. I just dont like it here. Could you please...please...leave me alone for a little while. I need to think." Kirk shooed me away. I got off the bed.

"If you need me...just call me." I sighed and opened the wooden door. Adventure time...I guess.


	7. Chapter 7

**KIRK**

After the door slammed behind me and Nikki was gone, I felt a sense of peace and guilt. I didn't want her to go, but I did need to be alone. I wouldn't be able to think clearly with her on my back every second. Standing in the middle of the room I realized how tried I actually was, and walked over to the huge bed that screamed _sleep on me_. I sat on the edge of the bed and immediately sunk into the mattresses, losing my balance and falling onto my back. This bed was really something: very plush and expensive, I probably couldn't afford this with two years of my minuscule salary.

Enough of this over luxurious room with its fancy wall coverings, and upscale bathrooms that I should really check out. Time to think, about this whole problem of being on another world with Nikki. Tony wouldn't be able to get us back soon, since we broke his machine. But maybe that was a good thing, he's been working on his projects a lot more lately spending less time with Brianna and more with the dummy(that still couldn't put out fire's). Before all of his happened Brianna was telling me how, he seemed less of himself lately. At first it seemed like Tony, making his creations better and more...flamboyant. But even I noticed how even Brianna being his priority, was his reason for this renowned fever. Last, I heard about his inventions was from Jarvis telling me that the M42 was a failure.

M42?

That means he's made over what..forty more suits since the last time I heard(and that was when he became Ironman). I didn't tell Brianna for the fear of it upsetting her, she was such a nice sweet person and I'd hate for her to worry even more than she already does. Argh, thinking about this would make me even more stressed than I already am! Maybe I should focus on what was happening now...um...Frigga.

It makes me just a little angry hearing her name in my head, like it didn't belong there...unwelcome. I just met the women and I feel a hate coming off of her when i'm near, I never did anything to her and that's what made me angry at her. She had no right being angry at me, maybe she was mad that I fell from the sky like her son did a year ago? Well if that was the case, maybe she should be mad a fate, because apparently i'm meant to be here.

Because of some annoying vision that (and I quote) _one of you speak of the future and one of the past._ When Odin their king said that, my first thought (that I thankfully didn't voice) was bullshit. Who was he to tell me that I had to stay here! I have a life, no matter how bad it may be, I have one. I can't tell the man to fuck off I might as well jump into the Hudson River with no clothes on! I know who Odin is, supreme god and creator, god of the dead and victory(granted I learned it from dictionary). We even had a day named after him back on earth..I think it was Wednesday. But you have to respect him seeing as he's over a million years old? Maybe more, but I don't really care to learn.

There wasn't just me to think about either, I had Nikki the prodigy. She graduated from Harvard at the top of her class, straight A's all through life never a failure like me. I was never one for school, I was too young at the time: I still am. Without Nikki I think right now I would be in a ditch somewhere because of my mouth(Stupid Frigga). I can't afford to be a dolt here, with people I don't know around every corner.

Maybe I shouldn't have told Nikki to go after all, it was really quiet and lonely in this big room. I should go look for her, make sure she okay and not in any trouble...no she'd only get mad at me for coming after her because I sent her away. This bed is really nice I could take a nap or something to pass the time. No, I need to stay up for her and wait until she gets back that weird guy could be waiting for her. The one that walked us to our room like were babies. What was his name? Fanda...Fadral... Fandraal! That was his name and that girl Sif was with him too! There where other people with him too but I can't remember them right now.

He called me a hoe and tried to play it off like I was stupid enough to fall for it. If he ever calls me one again I'll stick a real hoe up his ass-hole...perv. The girl Sif was really pretty, the way she dressed forced you to look at her like she was a warrior. Like she didn't want anyone to see her as anything else. Her hair was so dark...that you shouldn't even compare it to black, but the night itself, because it was so much more pure in color. It reminded me of snow, and how when it was freshly fallen the color was so pure and untainted it looked almost surreal.

Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me but, whenever you looked at her there was this tragic air sounding her. I didn't know what it was, and I'm pretty sure that if I ever found out it would only affect me strongly. She just looks so...unhappy. Nikki still hadn't come back yet, its been about an hour that i've been laying here. Nikki should be okay on her own, and if anything happened she could math talk her way out of it.

Still laying on top of the bed I lifted myself of and pulled the covers over so I could get under them. They felt to good, even better than when I was laying on top of the bed. After I take a nap Nikki should be back and then I won't have to worry about her anymore. Hopefully she'll have some good news for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**NIKKI**

I closed the door behind me and sighed, leaning up against the wall for only a second. Okay. Kirk was being very moody. Usually, she was happy unless she was on her period. But now, she was just totally upset and...she kicked me out of the room. SHE KICKED ME OUT THE OF THE ROOM! She would never doo that, now I had no clue where to go...not sure where I even was...but that only made the journey that much more fun! I pushed a smiled onto my face and set off into the vast halls.  
I was careful where I stepped. I had been walking carelessly and tripped over uneven stones that were laying on the ground. The slightest sound echoed off the wall and when I tripped, it rung out loudly. I hissed and started to inch away from the hallway and to an open light that I could see at the end of this dank tunnel. I was quick to make my way down and out into a large foyer. It was blank and the walls were clean.

A single chair sat in the corner. Drapes hung from the windows and a flight of stairs lead down to what I figured was the main hall. I stopped, took my time and tried to decide where I would go first. I had nearly a whole afternoon to kill. My first instinct was to go up a flight of stairs that lead to a room I had not been before. And as usual, I listened to my instinct. I was quick to clamber up the flight of stairs, praying that no one would see me. I was scared that I shouldn't actually be wandering around the castle and I didn't want to upset Frigga. She was such a nice person!  
When I made it up to the top of the stairs, I pushed through a wooden door, using all my body strength. It creaked open just slightly, but just enough that I could slop through the crack and let the door shut behind me.  
I stood in a giant room. HUGE. I'm pretty sure it could have been an extension to the palace itself. I guess that it was about 10,000 square feet minus the restrooms. IF they had any. It was beautiful. A dome ceiling with a skylight, couches and closets. The walls were stone, marble and gold. The floors were a shiny metallic color and dull colored rugs were placed among in certain patterns.I could scarcely hear wind chimes from afar, but chose to ignore those and just examine the inside of the room.  
Among the cabinets and desks, I saw what seemed to be royal paintings and portraits. They weren't pictures, just beautifully crafted paintings and murals. I gawked and wandered over to a group of smaller paintings that were in frames. Picking one up, I stared at it. It was quite intriguing.  
In the frame was a family portrait. A cute family to say! It was possibly 4 or so years ago, basing my knowledge off of the state of Frigga and Odin. Both of them seemed young, but not too young. Their children also seemed to be grown and using my inference skills that they luckily taught us in school, Frigga had said some things about her sons, leading me to believe that they weren't that old, but they weren't kids either.  
Frigga and Odin were standing in royal garbs, two young men in front of them. Now, because it was a painting and looked like it had gone through some tough loving, the details weren't very clear. The two young men were wearing green and the other red. The man in the red was thick and blonde hair, reaching his muscular shoulders. He had blue eyes that shined like a diamond I had once seen in a museum. The other man had long, black hair, pale face and green eyes. His jawline was sharp and very clear to see. This one was more lanky.

"It's beautiful isn't?" A deep, throbbing voice bounced off the walls of the room. I jumped and dropped the painting.

"I'm...so sorry!" I quickly picked up the painting, frame still in tact, placing it back on the desk.

"No! No! I did not intentionally mean to startle you." The voice responded. I turned around and saw the boy in the picture. Blonde haired, brawny, chiseled, bearded face.

"You...you're the boy from the picture!" I let out a small yell.

He laughed, "Ah, yes. I value that portrait. It means very much to me. For our family, it's a painful reminder." The man sighed and turned away from it, as if he couldn't bear the sight of it.

"So...um, what's your name?" I looked down at the ground, twisting my foot. Being in the presence of royalty made me nervous...for as far as I knew. I had only met three so far.

"I am Thor Odinson. Son of Odin. And you are?" He asked. I looked up and blushed.

"Nikki. Nikki Carlsen." I told him.

"Nikki, Son of Carl! Pleased to meet your acquaintance! Will you be accompanying my family to dinner?" He asked, brightening up.

"Yes. My friend and I will actually. I'm not alone." I told him.

"It would be a pleasure to meet your friend. We love having guests." Thor smiled widely.

"Ah. Um, so I'll be going..." I began to slowly back out of the room, when Thor followed.

"May I escort you to your bed chambers?" He asked politely, unlike Fandraal, who meant it to sound dirty.

"Uh...Sure, but my friend is sleeping, so I don't think you should uh..you know, come in." I stumbled over my words, not wanting to be rude.

"Of course." Thor nodded and followed me out of the room.

On the way back, Thor went on to talk about the many adventures he had with Sif and the Warriors Three and adventures that he went on by himself, battling Bilgesnipe, which I had never even heard of. That was when he started to get excited about the Avengers initiative that he had been enrolled in. All he spoke about was the fighting and the large mechanical weapons that S.H.I.E.L.D used. I smiled and nodded politely. Some of it was interesting, while other parts of it was just plain boring. But I didn't want to be rude.

We reached my bed chambers and he said goodbye, gently taking my hand lightly pressing his lips on it. My first instinct was to pull away, but once again, I didn't want to be rude. I blushed madly.

"Well, um, Uh...just...uh, bye then!" I gave a short wave and backed into the door, swinging it open and closing it quickly on the other side.

"KIRK!" I yelled.


End file.
